Baby, Just You Are
by beautyshadow
Summary: /Sesuai janjimu di depan Tuhan dan tamu undangan, kau akan terus bersamaku hingga maut memisahkan. Jadi silahkan bunuh aku atau bunuh diri jika kalian ingin bersama./ Hunkai/Slight Hunhan/ Genderswitch (GS)
1. My true Love

.

.

.

.

.

"Ap-Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya kai saat melihat sosok sang suami yang berpelukan mesra dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kai/Nini" Kedua manusia di hadapan Kai terlihat kaget.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Ini..."

"Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak kuliah dan kami masih saling mencintai sampai sekarang.." Ucap sehun tegas

"Saling mencintai? Lalu kenapa kau melamarku? Kenapa kau menikahiku?" Tanya kai

"Kau jelas tau semua ini hanya bisnis. Kau mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas."

"K-Kau.. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku dengan baik? Ke-kenapa? Jika memang ini pernikahan bisnis, kenapa kau.." Kai mulai mencengkram tasnya erat

"Maaf..."

"Karena kau sudah tau tentang hal ini, sepertinya kami tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi." Ujar luhan dengan tegas walaupun masih terkesan lirih..

"Tolong ijinkan kami bersama.." Baik kai maupun sehun terbelak mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kalian meminta ijin untuk bersama setelah aku tau. Jika aku tak tau, apakah kalian tetap akan berselingkuh di belakangku?! " Tanya kai dengan nada tinggi

"Tidak! AKU TAK AKAN MENGIJINKANNYA!" Luhan dan sehun tersentak kaget

"Sesuai janjimu di depan Tuhan dan tamu undangan, kau akan terus bersamaku hingga maut memisahkan. Jadi silahkan bunuh aku atau bunuh diri jika kalian ingin bersama." Kai segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

 _Jadi ini maksud igauanmu malam itu?_

 _Tak taukah kau bahwa bagiku, kau adalah segalanya?_

 _._

 _._

.

 **Baby.. Just You Are!**

Rating: T

Genre : Hurt/comfort – Drama

Warning: Hunkai (GS) and another cast

Disc. This story by BeautyShadow, and the cast is their own. It's just a fiction...

Chapter 1. My True Love

.

.

.

 _Taman itu terlihat sangat asri. Pepohonan hijau dan aneka bunga yang meghiasi menambah segarnya pemandangan. Tampak, beberapa orang duduk melingkar di sebuah meja kayu berukiran yang indah._

 _"_ _Wah... Aku tak menyangka hasil dekorasi baekhyun bisa sebagus ini."_

 _"_ _Iya, awalnya kami juga tak percaya. Tapi karena baekhyun menjadi sangat berisik saat keinginannya tak terpenuhi, jadi kami relakan taman ini untuk dia jadikan percobaan. Tapi sungguh tak disangka, Dia sangat berbakat."_

 _"_ _Ah... Coba lihat ayunan itu, manis sekali."_

 _"_ _Kai-ah.. Bukankah kau menyukai ayunan. Pergilah dan main ayunan itu dengan Sehun."_

 _"_ _Kami bukan anak kecil, appa.."_

 _"_ _aish.. kalian itu anak kami. Kami yang lebih tau kalian masih kecil atau sudah besar. Sana pergi."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Gomawo.." Ujar kai saat melihat sehun mendorong ayunannya_

 _"_ _Hm..."_

 _"_ _Kau cantik.." Ujarnya saat melihat kai menikmati ayunan itu_

 _"_ _Aish.. jangan menggombal bodoh.."_

 _"_ _Hei.. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai tunanganmu sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Ah jinja? Kau tunanganku?" Tanya kai seraya mengehentikan ayunan dan berusaha turun_

 _"_ _Aish... Awas kau yaaaa..." Mereka berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa lepas.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Lihat itu, bagus kan bonekanya,,,," Ucap Kai, saat mereka sedang meluangkan waktu berjalan-jalan di Mall._

 _"_ _Kau mau?" Tanya Sehun_

 _"_ _Ania... Aku mau yang lain.. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan..." Sahut kai, pura-pura dingin. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti langkah kai meninggalkan toko itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Mwoya?"_

 _"_ _Boneka yang kau suka." Ujar sehun tanpa dosa._

 _"_ _Aku kan bilang tidak menyukai boneka itu." Kai melipat tangannya didepan dada_

 _"_ _Jinja? Kalau begitu aku buang saja."_

 _"_ _ANIAAA! Ehm... ini harganya mahal. Biar aku yang menyimpannya. Aish kau ini membuang-buang uang saja." Sehun tersenyum saat melihat senyum tipis di sudut bibir kai._

 _._

.

.

*** BS ***

.

"Menurutku keputusanmu tidaklah tepat.."

"Aku tak peduli, eonni." Ujar kai sambil menghirup aroma teh hijau di depannya

"Kai-ah..."

"Kalau Aku dan sehun tak bisa bersatu, maka sehun dan luhan juga begitu. Mereka takkan pernah bisa bersatu sampai kapanpun." Ujar kai sambil mengunyah kue di depannya.

"Kau egois..." Kai hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan baekhyun, sang kakak ipar.

.

.

 _Kenapa harus sekarang aku tau hal ini?_

 _Kenapa setelah pernikahan ini?_

 _Kenapa tidak dari dulu?_

 _Apa dosaku hingga kalian hanya bungkam dengan semua kebohongan ini?_

.

.

.

"Sarapanlah dulu..."

"Aku sibuk."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan dasimu-"

"Aku tidak menyukai dasi itu."

.

.

.

"Ini-"

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Luhan."

.

.

.

"Kai-ah.. apakah kau tidak lelah? Aku jujur, sangat mencintai Luhan. Tolong lepaskanlah aku." Ujar sehun di suatu pagi. Tapi kai hanya melewatinya, dan tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Kai, nanti malam akan ada pesta di kediaman keluarga Song. Gaunmu akan diantar oleh Mrs. Park.."

.

.

.

"Kai..."

.

.

"Kai..."

.

.

"Kai..."

.

.

 _Sungguh.. aku juga lelah..._

***BS ***

.

"Ah eonni.. Ini untuk eonni.. Ayam pedas manis ala kai. Dijamin, manis dan renyah seperti aku..."

"Aigo.. adik kecilku sudah pintar memasak rupanya.. Kau tak perlu repot-repot begini anak nakal."

"Ania... gwaenchana. Aku justru berterima kasih karena eonni selalu melebihkan bekal kris oppa, sehingga Sehun bisa ikut makan siang juga." Senyum di wajah Suho perlahan memudar mendengar ucapan sang adik bungsu.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau tak memberi bekal sendiri untuk Sehun?" Tanyanya basa basi. Sebenarnya semua anggota keluarga sudah tau masalah Sehun dan Kai. Tapi Mereka hanya bungkam, tak ingin saling mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing.

"Ah itu... Masakanku tidak cocok dengan Sehun."

"Sehun menyukai masakanmu kok. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku berbagi dengan sehun. Dan dia, sangat menyukai masakanmu itu."

"Ah... mungkin dia menyangka itu masakan eonni jadi tidak enak jika harus menolak." Ujar kai tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Perlahan Suho meraih tangan kai. Semua orang boleh bungkam, tapi Suho tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kai-ah... Sampai kapan kau akan begini?". Kai terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang eonni...

"Eh.. Apa maksud eonni?"

"Tinggalkan Sehun.." Kai tersentak mendengar ucapan Suho

"Eonni..."

.

.

"Kai, kemarin dia tidak makan siang dengan Kris, karena keluar dengan Luhan." Ujar suho lembut, sambil terus mengelus tangan kai.

"Hari ini juga, aku melihatnya sarapan di cafe depan kantor dengan Luhan."

"Ck.. Mereka itu hanya teman, eonni-"

"KAI! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Suho sambil menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang di cafe menoleh pada mereka.

Sejenak, pandangan Suho terpaku pada sesosok pria yang baru memasuki cafe.

"Sudah... Ayo hentikan semua ini! " Suho meraih kai, dan menggenggam tangannya.. "Kau cantik, kau mapan, kau punya segalanya. Jika kau menjanda, aku yakin ratusan orang akan mengantri mengharap cintamu."

"Eonni..."

"Aku akan siapkan pengacara. Kau cukup tanda tangan-"

"Ania... aniaaa... ANIAAA!" Tolak kai histeris sambil berdiri.

.

.

"A-aku... aku berjuang demi pernikahan ini eonni. A-aku... sudah beberapa bulan ini berjuang.

Aku tak peduli jika dia tidak pernah menyapaku.

Aku tak peduli jika dia tak menyentuh sarapan dan makan malam yang aku buat.

Aku tak peduli jika dia tidak memakai baju dan dasi yang aku pilihkan.

Aku tak peduli saat dia hanya mengigaukan nama luhan.

Aku tak peduli jika ia hanya menganggapku boneka pajangan.

Aku tak peduli.. aku tak peduli.

Asalkan dia tetap bersamaku. Tetap berada seatap denganku. Tetap menggenggam tanganku saat kumpul keluarga...hiks... biarkan aku tetap bersamanya..." Sejenak suho terpana mendengar keluh kesah lirih kai.

.

.

Wanita ini, seperti bukan kai. Kai yang Suho kenal, adalah adik yang sangat bisa dibanggakan dan diandalkan.

Kai yang ia kenal, takkan pernah menangis.

Kai yang ia kenal, adalah anak yang kuat, tegar.

Kai yang ia kenal, tak pernah merajuk.

Kai yang ia kenal, tak begini...

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan tetap tak peduli saat ia bahkan tak menginginkan keutuhan rumah tangga kalian?" Tanya Suho. Kai menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan menatap suho penuh tanya

"Lihat dibelakangmu.." Kai tersikap, tapi tak berani menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

"Saat kau merajuk, mencoba mempertahankan rumah tangga kalian. Apakah dia peduli?Apakah dia akan mencoba mempertahankannya? Dia hanya melihatmu. HANYA MELIHATMU. Dia tak peduli. Bahkan ia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya berdiri terdiam disana.."

"Oh Sehun, aku hanya akan bertanya sekali padamu. Apakah kau ingin mengakhiri pernikahan ini?" Tanya Suho, tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

Sejenak, ruangan menjadi hening.. seakan menunggu keputusan penting.

.

.

"A-Aku ingin mengakhirinya." Tiga kata yang membuat kai, langsung menjatuhkan diri di kursinya.

Sebenarnya Suho agak kaget dengan jawaban sehun. Ia tak menyangka, sehun bisa menjawab secepat itu. Sejujurnya ia berharap Sehun bisa membela sang adik. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu sudah jadi keputusan Sehun. Setelah menghela nafas berat, Suho membereskan tas "Bagus. Kau tunggulah. Dalam beberapa hari, aku akan mengirimkan dokumen untuk kau tandatangani."

"Ania.. jebal.. ania eonni.." Suho yang bersiap beranjak pergi, menoleh pada kai yang terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Eonni.. selalu menyayangimu.. Kau tau itu kan.." Suho menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi kai, dan mengecup keningnya sebelum beranjak pergi bersama bisikan beberapa orang di cafe itu.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama, Cafe yang berisi sekitar 10 orang itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Perlahan, kai menghapus air matanya, dan berbalik, berjalan menuju sehun yang masih setia berdiri di dekat counter.

Sedangkan Sehun, sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan wajah Kai. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa wajah kai terlihat sedih dan suram. Kai yang ia kenal selalu terlihat segar, tak pernah menampakkan rasa lelah sedikitpun.

Tapi kali ini kai terlihat berbeda, wanita ini terlihat sangat lelah. Wajah cantiknya, mulai tak bersinar lagi.

.

.

"Oppa... Selama ini, pernahkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya kai. Tapi Sehun hanya terdiam menatap wajah kai.

"Ah... tidak pernah ya.. Hahaha... Tentu saja tidak pernah. Aku kan hanya alat memperoleh warisan saja. Bodohnya aku.." Tawa kai..

"Oppa... Tak inginkah kau menanyakan alasanku mempertahankanmu?" Tanya kai

Tapi Sehun hanya menunduk dan berbisik pelan "Maaf..." Kai tersenyum tulus, berbalik, meraih tas di kursi dan beranjak meninggalkan cafe.

Tapi, beberapa langkah kemudian, ia terdiam. Masih dengan tetap membelakangi Sehun, Kai bersuara "Sehun oppa... Selamat kau berhasil membunuh hatiku... Kau...Sekarang kau bebas..."

.

.

Kai pergi meninggalkan Cafe itu, bersama dengan kabar keberangkatannya ke Perancis keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Eonni, jika aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku akan berharap tak pernah melihat perselingkuhan mereka. Aku berharap tidak pernah tau kalau mereka masih berhubungan." Ujar kai sambil memotong apel

"Apakah kau juga akan berharap tak pernah bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Suho, seraya mengambil hasil potongan Kai. Sambil sesekali melihat grafik saham di tabletnya.

"Ani.. Tentu saja Aku harus tetap bertemu dengannya. Agar aku bisa bertemu kebahagiaan terbesarku, Oh haowen..." Suho tersenyum dan memeluk kai erat. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, sambil mengamati dua anak kecil berbeda usia yang terlihat berlari mengejar kupu-kupu di salah satu taman keluarga Kim.

"Ngomong-ngomong, segeralah cari teman kencan lagi..." Ujar Suho menggoda sang adik.

"Aish... itu adalah hal termustahil yang akan aku lakukan eonni.."

"Wae?" Kai hanya tersenyum manis..

 _Sesuai janjiku pada tuhan... Hanya maut yang sanggup memisahkan ikatan yang ku rajut di hadapanNya..._

 _Walau mungkin, kisah ini hanya musim gugur di hidupmu..._

 _Tapi Bagiku ini musim semi..._

.

.

TBC

Jadi sebenarnya mereka sudah cerai belum?

Ayo tebak tebak tebak...

.

.

aduh malem-malem malah bikin tebak-tebakan -_-"

Ntah sejak kapan jadi agak eror gini...

Jadi, ini akan ada 2 chapter. Isi chapter kedua akan sesuai dengan pendapat kalian. "Mau kalian gimana? Hunkai cerai? Hunkai tetap bersatu kita teguh?"


	2. You're my beautiful spring

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

 _Busan, 20 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Pergi! Enyah dari hadapanku!"_

 _"Pergi kau anak sial! Pergi!"_

 _"Eonni.. Sadarlah eonni.. Dia anakmu, Luhan."_

 _"Ania.. Dia bukan anakku. Dia pembunuh suamiku."_

 _"Eonni, ini kecelakaan. Oppa hanya berusaha menolong Luhan."_

 _"Aniaaaa... Gara-gara anak sial ini suamiku pergi. Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku."_

 _"Eonni.."_

 _"Eomma hiks hiks..."_

 _"Hannie... ayo ikut imo sayang.."_

 _"Ania... Hannie ingin bersama eomma.. hiks hiks."_

 _"Iya, nanti kita bersama eomma.. Tapi sekarang, hannie pergi dengan imo dulu ya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis pendiam dan anti sosial, hingga beberapa tahun kemudian ia bertemu dengan sesosok 'pangeran berkuda putihnya'. Seseorang yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenalkannya pada kehidupan normal. Seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada dunia._

 _"K-Kai tunanganmu?"_

 _"Jawab OhSe!"_

 _"Iya..."_

 _"Bagaimana mungkin? Hiks..."_

 _"Hannie..."_

 _"Kai yang akan menjadi istrimu ohse, bukan aku! Kita tidak mungkin berhubungan dibelakangnya. Dia sahabatku, saudaraku, malaikat penolongku ohse... "_

 _"Tapi- Tapi kau juga orang yang penting bagiku. Kau sandaranku, kau nyawaku, kau hidupku,Ohse."_

 _"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Ohse."_

 _._

 _._

 _manusia tetaplah manusia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak lama, muncul bayangan tentang seorang gadis yang tersenyum ramah menyapanya,_

 _bayangan gadis yang selalu menemani mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan,_

 _bayangan gadis yang tak henti merajuk mengajak melakukan piyama party,_

 _bayangan gadis yang tertawa di atas roller coaster,_

 _bayangan gadis yang tanpa lelah menemani berbelanja,_

 _bayangan gadis yang tersenyum bahagia di altar,_

 _bayangan seorang gadis ah wanita yang terpaku melihat perselingkuhannya,_

 _bayangan wanita yang tak pernah lagi tersenyum atau menyapanya,_

 _dan bayangan wanita yang menangis pilu di bangku taman._

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HAH!"

Luhan terbangun dari mimpinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bermimpi buruk, Mimpi ini bahkan rutin datang sejak kepergian Kai **sebulan yang lalu**. Ia telah kehilangan Kai. Kehilangan sosok malaikat penolong, sahabat, dan saudara. Tak lama butiran air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. "Hiks hiks maafkan keegoisanku. Hiks.. maafkan aku, nini.. Maaf karena tidak sanggup melepas suamimu.. hiks hiks..."

.

.

.

 _._

 _Aku percaya,_

 _Tak pernah ada orang jahat di dunia ini_

 _Yang ada hanyalah orang yang yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri_

 ** _Mengontrol diri untuk jadi yang terhebat_**

 ** _Mengontrol diri atas semua keinginan_**

 ** _Dan mengontrol diri untuk menjadi satu-satunya_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby.. Just You Are!**

Rating: T

Genre : Hurt/comfort – Drama

Warning: Hunkai (GS) and another cast

Disc. This story by BeautyShadow, and the cast is their own. It's just a fiction...

Chapter 2. You're my beautiful spring (END)

.

.

.

 **WARNING: PERHATIKAN PERGANTIAN WAKTUNYA!**

.

.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

.

 ** _Sehari setelah kepergian kai ke Perancis._**

SRAK

Sobekan surat berstempel merah itu berceceran di lantai ruang tamu Mansion Kim. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berdiri angkuh dengan tangan kanan meremas salah satu sobekan.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kita harus segera jemput Kai di Perancis." Ucap pria tersebut sambil menahan amarah

"Appa... Kai butuh sendiri. Dia masih belum- "

"justru karena itu Kai tidak boleh sendiri. Kita harus berada di sampingnya, mendukungnya. Dan persetan dengan surat cerai itu. Kalian- kau terutama,suho- harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika ingin membuat Sehun dan Kai bercerai. Mengerti?."

"Appa... Kai akan terus menderita jika terus bersama sehun. Kai-"

"Apa yang kau tau tentang adikmu?" Perlahan wajah Suho berubah pias,

"Apa yang kau tau tentang perasaan adikmu?"

"Apa kau tau, jika perceraian mereka akan berdampak pada saham Kim corp maupun Oh Group.?"

"Aku menjodohkan kai dengan sehun karena permintaan pribadinya. Kai mencintai Sehun. Dan aku yakin, dia bertahan dengan cintanya selama ini. Aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti Kai. Aku ingin selalu menyayangi dan membuatnya bahagia." Ucap pria itu tegas.

Suho tau semua itu. Ia mengerti dan sadar betapa Kai sangat mencintai Sehun, betapa Kai sangat memuja Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu. Suho sangat tau itu.

Tapi...

"Tapi dia sudah tak bahagia-"

"Lalu dengan siapa dia akan bahagia, jika bersama orang yang dicintainya tak membuatnya bahagia?" Suho terdiam, dalam hati ia setuju dengan ucapan sang Appa. Kainya selalu terlihat bahagia jika bersama Sehun –tak peduli apapun yang terjadi-. Kenyataan itu tak pernah berubah bahkan hingga kemarin.

"... Biar Appa yang bicara padanya. Tolong, jangan pernah sekali lagi melakukan hal itu. Kai berhak hidup dengan keputusannya sendiri. Jangan paksa dia bercerai atau apapunlah itu." Suho terdiam sambil meremat kedua telapak tangannya.

Perlahan sang appa mendekati Suho, dan dengan lembut memeluk Sang anak Sulung. "Appa selalu menyayangimu dan kai, suho."

Sang eomma yang sedari tadi diam membisu, perlahan menyunggingkan senyum dan ikut memeluk sang anak dan sang suami. "Eomma juga selalu menyayangi kalian bertiga."

.

.

"Haruskah besok kita terbang bertiga ke Perancis? Sepertinya kita bisa sekalian liburan keluarga." Ucapan sang appa langsung mendapat sorakan setuju dari sang istri dan sang anak sulung.

"Eh... Bagaimana dengan Suami dan anakku, appa? Aku tak mungkin menitipkan Zitao pada kris. Dan Kris tak mungkin ditinggal sendirian. Dia bisa membakar dapur."

Ucapan Suho, langsung membuat sang appa dan sang eomma terdiam. Hening... Mengingat kembali insiden kebakaran dapur tahun lalu akibat mereka meninggalkan Kris sendirian selama sehari Ke Busan. **SEHARI GUYS.** Bayangkan jika ditinggal selama semiggu, bisa hangus tak berbekaslah mansion Keluarga Kim, di tangan menantu mereka itu..

.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

.

 ** _Tiga minggu kemudian_**

"Makan yang banyak nini.. "

"Eomma... Aku sudah kenyang~~"

"Ania bear, lihat kau semakin kurus. Kasihan janin dalam kandunganmu. Dia butuh banyak asupan bergizi." Sebenarnya Kai sudah lebih gemuk sejak mereka menapakkan kakiknya di langit Paris, Tapi sang eomma yang memang berniat menggemukkan Kai, selalu memberi makanan sepanjang waktu.

"Heumb.. Tapi aku sudah kekenyangan..." Ujar Kai lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya. Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meraih air di sampingnya "Ara ara. Cha.. kau minum dulu."

"Eomma, apakah eomma akan terus disini? Kasihan appa sendirian di korea?" Tanya Kai setelah puas minum air.

"Bukankah appamu juga sering kesini? Bahkan minggu depan appamu akan kesini lagi menemui eomma.. Hihihi.." Kai hanya menepuk jidatnya. Terlalu terkesima dengan ulah orang tuanya yang selalu romantis bahkan sampai tua.

"ck ck.. dasar pasangan musim semi yang satu ini." Ucap kai sambil tertawa yang disambut oleh tawa renyah sang eomma.

"Suatu saat, kau pasti akan bertemu musim semimu juga." Ucap Sang eomma sambil mengelus rambut sang anak lembut. Kai diam sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut

"Sepertinya bukan sehun." Ucap Kai. Sang eomma terlihat kaget mendengarnya namun kembali menyunggingkan senyum, tak ingin anaknya sedih.

"Gereom... Bukan sehun, tapi ini. This is your beautiful spring." Ucap sang eomma sambil tersenyum mengusap perut buncit Kai, yang disambut senyum ceria kai.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian_**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan perpaduan coklat tua dan coklat muda, seorang pria tampan tengah serius mengamati berkas-berkas yang sedang berserakan di depannya. Raut lelah tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Tapi pria dengan kulit pucat di atas rata-rata itu tampak tak ingin melepaskan berkas di depannya.

Sebuah getaran di sampingnya membuyarakan konsentrasinya dan menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Iya Lu.."

" _Ohse, bisakah kita bertemu?_ "

"jadwalku sedang penuh, Lu."

" _Sehun.. Please... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan_."

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu saat jam makan siang di cafe biasa."

" _Terima kasih.. Aku menyayangimu..._ " Tepat saat percakapan terputus, Sehun melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat sedang duduk di sofa ruangannya.

.

.

"Appa... Sejak kapan-"

"Aku pikir kau itu pintar sehun, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau keturunan keluarga Oh bisa berIQ jongkok juga."

"Ini-"

"Dalam hitungan hari, istri dan calon anakmu akan kembali ke korea. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata perceraian lagi dari mulut kalian berdua." Sehun Bungkam

"Kau paham apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahmu memutuskan untuk turun tangan kan? jadi perlakukan Kai dengan baik. Dan nanti siang, kau akan makan siang dengan kami di kantin perusahaan."

"Ah.. satu lagi. Kau bukan kucing yang memiliki nyawa 9, jadi jangan pernah membangunkan singa yang tidur." Perintah yang tegas tapi penuh arti diiringi oleh gebrakan pintu -pertanda ditutup dengan keras-.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apakah kau peduli padaku?" Kris dengan terpaksa melirik adik kelas saat SMAnya itu dengan bosan.

Kris tidak tau, bagaimana awal mula hingga membuat putra bungsu keluarga Oh ini terdampar di perusahaan Kim, tapi yang pasti, sejak awal menikah Sehun resmi berkantor ah tepatnya menjadi salah satu manajer di perusahaan Kim, tanpa melepas statusnya sebagai eksekutif di Perusahaan Oh.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tak peduli padamu, tapi karena kau masih saudaraku, lebih tepatnya saudara iparku, mau tak mau aku harus peduli padamu." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kris hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Wae? Appa menahanmu agar makan siang bersama kami?"

"Iya. Luhan bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan." Kris meletakkan sendoknya dan menghela napas lelah.

"Sehun-ah... Tidakkah kau ingin menghentikan semua ini? Tidakkah kau lelah?"

"Aku juga lelah hyung. Tapi..."

"Tapi kau harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum menderita lebih jauh. Hiduplah bahagia dengan istri sahmu, dan tinggalkan simpananmu. " Kris segera merapikan peralatan makannya dan pamit kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan takkan pernah berhenti, hingga tanpa Sehun sadari, sang Istri sudah berada di hadapannya seperti saat ini. Wanita cantik yang beberapa bulan lalu ia nikahi ini, terlihat cantik dengan sweeter coklat yang agak menonjol di bagian perutnya.

Setelah berbasa-basi dan mengantar kepergian mobil ibu Kai dan Ibu Sehun, kedua anak manusia itu beranjak memasuki Apartemen mewah mereka. Sebenarnya apartemen ini tidak terlalu mewah, hanya berisi satu kamar utama, satu kamar tamu, satu ruang kerja beserta dapur dan ruang tamu. Tidak terlalu tepat jika dikatakan mewah, dan tidak terlalu logis jika dikatakan sederhana.

.

.

.

Sepi,

itulah kesan pertama apartemen ini. Ya, sejak awal menikah, kai memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga –sekaligus business women- sehingga ia melarang adanya pelayan di apartemen ini. Dan keuntungan dari keputusannya itu ialah kondisi berantakan rumah tangganya 'tak terendus' pihak keluarga, hingga ia hampir bercerai kemarin.

.

.

"Aku pikir kita akan benar-benar berakhir..." Ucapan pria berkulit putih pucat itu, membuat langkah wanita di depannya terhenti. Wanita berkulit tan itu menghela napas sebentar dan berbalik.

"Aku ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi indahmu. Tapi sayang, aku tak punya daya untuk itu. Jadi dengan penuh senyum aku ucapkan selamat datang lagi disini, di mimpi burukmu sehun-sshi. jangan pernah berpikir untuk bahagia jika tak bisa membahagiakan aku dan calon anak kita." Ucap Kai dengan senyum tipisnya atau boleh dibilang seringai.

"Aku merasa tak mengenalmu." Ucap sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Ya begitulah. Kau tidak akan mengenalku karena aku bukan lagi kai yang mencintaimu. Aku hanya Kai, istri pajanganmu."

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini obrolan kita sehun-sshi. Aku dan calon anakmu harus istirahat. Selamat malam.." Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, wanita yang menutup pintu kamar itu sedang menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Wanita cantik berkulit tan itu, terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lapar tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia lirik jam disebelahnya, pukul 3 dinihari, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan membangunkan suaminya. Tapi rasa laparnya kian menjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Kai segera keluar menuju ruang kerja suaminya dan mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya yang tertidur di sofa.

"Wae?" Tanya sehun sambil meraih handphone di nakas

"Ayo keluar."

"Hah? Kau tau sekarang jam berapa?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk jam di handphone.

"jam 3 pagi. Dan aku ingin Ayam lumur keju."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya besok pagi."

"Aku mau sekarang."

"Ck kalau-"

"Apakah aku perlu meminta ayam lumur keju pada ayah?" Sehun mengerang lemah sebelum akhirnya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ayo kita pergi. "

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit mengelilingi seoul, mereka menemukan sebuah restoran seperti keinginan kai.

"Kau juga ikut menghabiskan makanan ini." Tunjuk kai pada makanan di hadapannya

"Tidak Kai, aku lelah ingin tidur bukan ingin makan."

"Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Dan kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali?"

"Karena aku ingin. Ayo bantu aku menghabiskan." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, sehun hanya bisa mengerang lemah dan mulai menjulurkan tangnnya mengambil ayam di depannya.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut dan berlanjut...

"Ayo kita makan diluar."

"Apa lagi?"

"Tteobokki pinggir sungai Han."

..

.

.

"Sehun-sshi, aku ingin Chicken spicy"

.

.

"Ayo makan Hot dog"

.

.

"Cheese cake"

.

.

.

"bubble tea"

.

.

.

"jjangmyun"

.

.

.

"Nasi goreng"

.

.

.

"Bibimbap"

.

.

"Kimchi"

.

.

.

"Mie dingin" dan beraneka ragam restoran makanan pernah mereka singgahi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat kusut?" Tanya Kris saat melihat sehun datang dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata –kucel,dekil-

"Kai. Sudah tiga minggu ini Dia selalu membangunkanku tengah malam untuk membeli makanan. Hah... aku lelah, kurang tidur."

"Dan saat kau pulang dia sudah tidur?"

"Tidak. Dia ikut keluar. Kami makan di luar."

"Setidaknya Kai tidak menyuruhmu membeli makanan sendiri. Dulu, Suho selalu memintaku membeli sendirinya. Dan ketika aku sudah sampai, dia sudah tidur."

"Hahaha... Benarkah hyung? Daebak"

"Bahkan setelah itu aku tak bisa marah atau menolak keinginan Suho. Hah... coba kau bayangkan itu."

"Hahaha... Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"jadi... Bagaimana rasanya kencan tiap malam dengan Kai?" Sehun terbelak tak senang sementara Kris tersenyum manis.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

"Sehun-sshi, aku ingin makan salad, bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Kau lebih memilih membelikanku salad atau appa-"

"Minta tolong saja pada appamu." Potong sehun dingin

"Aku ada urusan dan aku lebih memilih melakukan urusanku, daripada memenuhi kemauan anehmu." Kai akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sehun kembali berkata

"Dengar, Aku selalu menghargai dan menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi, aku juga butuh waktu untuk bernafas. Rasanya terlalu sesak disini." Sehun menunjuk dadanya sendiri dan setelah merasa Kai tak akan bicara lagi, ia melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku pergi."

Kai masih terdiam dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Aku tak mungkin minta bantuin appa."

"Aku harus selalu terlihat bahagia agar bisa terus bersamamu."

"Ah Kai pabbo, tak konsisten. Bagaimana bisa kau terus berharap pada pria seperti dia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kai kembali terdiam menatap masih menatap pintu, kembali berharap hal yang tak mungkin akan terjadi. _Pabbo._

Saat, merasa lelah berdiri, kai mulai menghapus setitik air mata di pipinya dan beralih mengelus perut buncitnya seraya berkata dengan ceria.

"Cha baby, sepertinya hari ini kita akan makan berdua saja. Tapi eomma tidak bisa keluar karena anginnya kencang. Perlukah eomma memesan salad?"

"Eoh kau menendang. Aratso, eomma akan menghubungi restoran salad. Yuhuu~~~"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada waktu lagi untukku." Ucap luhan pada pria tampan di depannya.

"Maaf lu, Pekerjaan kantor sangat banyak, belum lagi Kai yang sangat rewel dan tak bisa ditinggal."

"Kau terlihat... bahagia dengannya." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak dan meraih tangan Luhan

"Lu-"

"sepertinya dia puas sekali bisa memonopolimu. Hah... Aku tak tau, kai sepicik ini." Ucap Luhan dengan raut sedih dan kecewa.

"Lu, sudah hentikan. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kapan kau akan check up? Aku akan menemanimu." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari 2 pasang mata sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

"Ajak suamimu menemani check kehamilan." Ucap Suho. Sore ini, ia menemani si bungsu Kim mengecek butiknya. Si bungsu jarang masuk akhir-akhir ini, ia hanya akan mengecek laporan mingguan atau mengikuti meeting lalu pergi mengikuti kelas ibu hamil.

"Dia sibuk eonni." Jawab Kai sambil terus memilah-milah design yang cocok untuk peragaan busananya 5 bulan lagi.

"Sibuk mengurusi selingkuhannya yang penyakitan itu?" Tanya Suho sinis

"Eonni..."

"Wae? Apa ucapanku salah?" Kai hanya bisa menghela napas lelah mendengar ucapan Suho.

Tidak, ucapan suho tidak salah. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kai hanya bisa bicara pada sehun jika ia ngidam tengah malam. Itupun Sehun akan memaksa pergi sendiri dan tidak menghiraukan jika kai ingin ikut.

Tidak, ucapan suho tidak salah. Bukan sekali duakali sehun terlihat menghubungi Luhan. Dan Kai yakin, jika tak di rumah, sehun pasti bersama Luhan.

Tapi... Tidak, Kai tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun saja membuatnya hampir menjadi janda, bagaimana jika ia mengeluh.

"Ajak dia saat kau periksa kehamilan. Perkenalkan dia pada anak kalian. Demi anakmu, demi anak kalian, biarkan dia merasakan kehadiran seorang ayah di dekatnya." Ucap Suho sambil meraih beberapa design di depannya, mencoba membantu Kai memilih. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang terpaku penuh rasa bimbang.

 _Bisakah..._

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

.

Cklek

"Iya lu, nanti aku akan menemuimu." Sehun melirik ke arah pintu dimana sang istri terlihat melangkah ke arahnya.

"Iya aku ingat."

"love you too." Deg. Kai hanya tersenyum miris tipis

Sehun menutup pembicaraan, tepat ketika sang istri berdiri di depannya

"Ada apa?" Tanya sehun sambil meletakkan handphonenya di nakas.

"Apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun datar

"Hari ini jadwalku periksa dan eonni tidak bisa menemani, bisakah-"

"Aku sibuk." Ucap sehun memotong ucapan Kai

"Kalau begitu cukup antarkan saja aku di lobby rumah sakit, setelah itu kau boleh langsung-"

"Apakah kau sudah tidak punya uang sehingga tidak sanggup membayar taksi?" Deg-

"A-A-Apa?" Kai terperangah mendengar ucapan Sehun, tapi sehun hanya terlihat santai dan justru menyodorkan black card yang ia ambil dari dompetnya. "ini black cardku, kau bisa menggunakannya."

Kai menarik nafas berat sebentar lalu berkata,

"Iya kau benar. Sebagai istrimu, aku memang miskin, tidak punya uang. Kalau kau ingat, kau tak pernah memberikan uang belanja padaku. Tapi sebagai seorang Kim Kai, putra bungsu keluarga Kim, uangku lebih dari cukup bahkan untuk membeli harga diri jalangmu itu." Sehun terperangah mendengar ucapan Kai. Tapi sebelum Sehun membalas, Kai sudah terlihat akan keluar kamar dan melambai penuh seringai kearahnya.

"Well, terima kasih black cardnya. Aku akan menggunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Meninggallkan seorang Oh Sehun yang terlihat menahan amarah.

tapi seandainya Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu sedikit saja, ia akan mendengar bisikan lembut.

"Hari ini, kau dengan eomma saja ya. Appa sedang sibuk, tapi tak masalah karena kau punya eomma. Eomma menyayangimu baby." Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

.

.

"Karena kondisimu baik dan sehat, ayo kita jalan-jalan baby. kita habiskan uang ayahmu kekeke." Ucap Kai penuh semangat setelah selesai memeriksakan kandungannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun

"jika bersamamu kondisiku sangat baik." Luhan meraih tangan sehun dan membawanya ke pipi.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Lu. Aku sedang mencari dokter terbaik untukmu. Bersabarlah.." Luhan mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum.

TING

"Shit!"

"Ohse, kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan makanmu." Sehun meletakkan handphonenya dan melanjutkan makan dengan hati dongkol.

.

.

*** BS ****

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Sudah puas belanjanya?"

"eoh kau sudah datang?" Tanya kai mencoba mengabaikan aura gelap sehun.

"Sudah puas menguras uangku?"

"Ah hari ini sangat melelahkan. Untung baby mau bekerja sama." Dan sekali lagi, kai mengabaikan aura gelap suaminya. _Sudah terlalu sering mendapat aura gelap. Tak mempan._

"Bisa-bisanya kau menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli semua tas-tas ini." Sehun yang merasa di acuhkan, mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ia kesal setelah melihat sebuah notifikasi dengan 9 deret angka 0 dari black cardnya tadi siang.

"Ah wae? Lebih baik jika uangmu dipakai olehku daripada dipakai oleh simpananmu. Aku akan mandi, sebelum menyiapkan makan malam." Melenggang dengan beberapa kantong berisi tas bermerk mewah di tangannya

"Aku kira kau menyayangi anakmu dan membelikannya perlengkapan, ternyata kau lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri."

Kai terdiam mendengar hal itu, tapi tak lama, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Sedangkan Oh sehun? Tentu saja kesal ucapannya tak dianggap.

Tapi seandainya, Tuan muda oh yang terhormat menghitung dengan jeli kantong yang dibawa istrinya, ia akan menyadari bahwa istrinya hanya membawa 8 buah kantong berisi tas mewah, bukan 10 buah seperti yang tertera di notifikasi kartunya.

Kemanakah sisanya?

Mungkin masuk pada sebuah kartu asuransi kesehatan dan sebuah buku rekening tabungan bergambar ironman yang sedang dipegang Kai di kamarnya. Ya, Kai sedang tersenyum lembut sambil membelai perut buncitnya. Ia segera menyimpan dua benda itu ke dalam laci nakas dan bersenandung memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

*** BS ****

.

.

"Kai, Kemana semua jasku?!" Sehun membanting pintu kamar dan menemui kai yang sedang memainkan grafik di tabletnya.

"jas? Di laundry mungkin."

"huh? Kai. Jasku bukanlah satu-duah buah. Bagaimana bisa puluhan jas di laundry secara bersamaan?!"

"Sehun-sshi, Kau tidak ingat berapa lama kau belum mengambil laundryanmu?"

"Ck.. Biasanya mereka mengantar-jemputnya."

"Sejak 2 bulan lalu tidak. bahkan aku harus mengirimkan bajumu agar bisa mereka cuci."

"Hah? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku, tempat laundry macam apa mereka?"

"Mereka memberitahuku." Kemarahan Sehun sudah di ubun-ubun. Tapi Kai dengan cepat memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku bicara, kan?"

Sehun tercengang. Ya, kai benar. Ia selalu menghindari Kai jika tidak perlu. Setiap harinya Ia pergi pagi dan pulang hampir tengah malam. Ia hanya akan datang memenuhi kebutuhan ngidam kai seperti membeli makanan, kemudian pergi menjauh. Bahkan ia lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia memandang wajah istri sahnya secara langsung.

"jadi... aku tak sempat memberitahumu." Ucap Kai santai sambil melanjutkan mengamati tabletnya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambilkannya untukmu, tapi namaku tak tercantum sebagai apapun dan kau tak pernah memberikan kartu anggotamu. Jadi aku tak bisa mengambilnya." Sekali lagi sehun tercengang, Sehun hanya mencantumkan namanya dan ibunya sebagai penanggung jawab laundry itu. Tak ada nama kai, bahkan sehun sangsi apakah pihak laundry mengenal Kai sebagai istrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan cucianmu?" Tanya sehun

"Sejak awal, aku tak menggunakan jasa laundry, sehun-sshi. Aku bisa mencuci sendiri, kita punya mesin cuci. Tapi maaf, aku tidak mencucikan bajumu karena aku tau, kau benci aku memegang barangmu. Apa aku salah?" Sehun terdiam sejenak. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihatinya, _sebegitu kerasnya kah perlakuannya hingga Kai menganggapnya seperti itu?_

"Tidak. Kau benar." Setelah menjawab, sehun kembali ke dalam kamar dengan gusar dan menahan amarah serta rasa bersalah.

.

.

Di kamar, ia membanting beberapa barang dan setelah puas ia duduk di pinggir kasur king sizenya mencari kontak butik langganannya.

Perlahan, pintu kamar terbuka. Ia tau kai masuk, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Hingga tak lama, kai berdiri di sebelahnya menyodorkan 1 stel pakaian.

"Kau bisa memakainya kalau mau. Jika tidak, kau bisa memakai kaos ke kantor dan berharap klienmu tidak lari." Kai meletakkan pakaian itu di sebelah sehun dan keluar setelah mengetuk jam yang ia pakai, pertanda sehun akan terlambat jika tak segera pergi.

Sehun melirik pakaian yang diberikan Kai. Ia ingat pakaian ini. Pakaian berwarna biru tua ini sering menjadi saksi seberapa sering Sehun menolak saat Kai menyiapkan pakaiannya. Pakaian hadiah ulang tahun dari kai ini sering tergeletak di atas kasur, tanpa pernah ia sentuh apalagi ia pakai. Sehun meringis mengingatnya. Perlahan, ia ulurkan tangannya dan meraih baju itu.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku berangkat" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa menjauhkan pandangannya dari tablet di tangannya. Sehun menghela nafas dan melangkah keluar apartemen

Cklek

Beberapa menit setelah pintu ditutup, Kai menjauhkan tabletnya dan berkata lirih "Pakaian itu sangat cocok untukmu, oppa. Terima kasih sudah mau memakainya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah. Kau tidak berhenti memerintah daritadi. Mirip singa lapar. Sini, temani aku makan." Sehun menghela nafas melihat kakak iparnya datang.

Kris benar, entah kenapa hari ini kantor kacau membuat mood sehun yang sudah hancur dari pagi menjadi lebih hancur lagi. Perlahan, sehun hampiri kakak iparnya itu dan menyantap makanan yang kakaknya bawa.

"Makanan kesukaanku."Ucap sehun lirih, Kris hanya tersenyum kalem sambil terus menikmati bekal dari istrinya, Kim Suho ah maksudnya Wu Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, style berpakaianmu sepertinya meningkat."

"hm?"

"Aku pikir kau hanya punya warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu dalam hidupmu. Tak kusangka kau juga punya jas biru. kekeke" Ujar kris sambil tertawa senang

"Ini tidak seperti itu. Ini-"

"Sepertinya jawabanmu hanya akan menyakitkan, sebaiknya kita ganti topik saja." Potong Kris

.

.

"Well, Aku sudah menghubungi dr. Yizing. Dia bilang, Luhan bisa dirujuk ke Rumah sakitnya."

"China?" Kris hanya mengangguk sambil terus memandangi smartphonenya.

"Luhan pasti tidak mau."

"Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku." Sehun tersikap mendengar ucapan Kris

"Hyung, apakah kau sangat membenci Luhan?"

"Kau mau aku jujur?" Sehun mengangguk pelan

"Sangat. Aku sangat membencinya."

"Hyung, Luhan-"

"Apapun alasannya, Dia telah mengganggu keluarga adik iparku, membuat adik iparku menangis dan membuat istriku tercinta –Wu Suho- menangis dan bersedih sepanjang waktu. Aku paling tak suka melihat istriku bersedih, apalagi menangis. Air matanya adalah pantangan terbesarku." Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan kris

"jadi kau taukan seberapa besar rasa benciku pada kalian?" Kris memandang Sehun dengan pandangan dingin dan datar. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah memperbaiki piyamanya, Kai keluar dari kamar dan melihat Sehun yang tertidur di Sofa lengkap dengan jas biru dan sepatunya. Kai mendekatinya dan mencoba membangunkankannya. Tapi tindakan Kai terhenti saat merasa kulit tangan sehun panas. Segera Kai memeriksa dahinya, dan ketakutan Kai terbukti.

Sehun demam.

Dengan perutnya yang membuncit, Kai mencoba memapah Sehun ke dalam kamar mereka. Setelah itu Kai segera melepaskan baju dan sepatu Sehun. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan kompres dan menyuapi Sehun obat pereda demam. Setelah menyelimuti Sehun dengan benar, Kai duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan sesekali mengganti kompres.

.

.

Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kai, kecuali lantunan "Sembuhlah... Tolong jangan sakit. Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Kata itu bagai sihir yang tanpa disadari masuk ke alam mimpi Sehun. Di mimpinya, pria berkulit pucat itu melihat sesosok gadis dengan dress cantik tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi perlahan, senyum itu berganti raut kesedihan.

"Maaf tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu..."

"Maaf tidak becus mengurusmu..."

"Maaf membuatmu sakit..."

"Maaf beribu maaf..."

"Maaf aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

Sekarang wajah gadis itu sudah dipenuhi butiran air mata yang membuat siapapun akan terenyuh. Sehun tau dengan jelas siapa gadis di depannya, ingin rasanya sehun menghapus butiran air mata di pipi cantiknya, tapi jangankan bergerak, berkatapun rasanya tak bisa.

Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan di tangan kanannya. Seorang anak berkulit pucat, terlihat menggenggam dan tersenyum padanya. Dengan tawa riang, anak itu menarik tangan sehun dan bergerak mendekati gadis itu . Tapi sebelum mereka sampai, sebuah cahaya melintas dan menutupi pandangan sehun.

"Hah!" Sehun terbagun dan melirik sekitar. Ah... ia di kamar. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kanannya yang masih berada di genggaman Kai. Ia kaget, bagaimana Kai dengan perut besarnya justru tertidur dengan posisi duduk begini.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Kai yang mulai bangun segera terlonjak karena melihat sehun terduduk dengan raut tak terbaca. Dengan segera, Kai segera berdiri dan melepas genggamannya.

"Maaf, tadi kau demam dan aku tak sengaja menggenggam tanganmu. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku- "

"Hiks hiks hiks" Ucapan Kai terpotong oleh suara tangis Sehun. Ya, Sehunnya menangis.

Dengan Panik, kai segera menghampiri sehun dan memeriksanya.

"Sehun-sshi, wae? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Sehun-sshi, katakan padaku, apakah kepalamu pusing?"

Kai terus memberodong Sehun dengan beragam pertanyaan disertai raut cemas dan aliran air mata di pipi lembutnya, membuat sehun semakin larut dalam tangisnya.

"Eotteoke..."

"Kai.. eotteoke..."

Kai segera membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya dan membisikkan beragam kata penenang

"Oppa... Gwaenchana..."

"Gwaenchana... Ada aku disini,oppa."

.

.

 _Dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa penyesalan atas semua perlakuanku, Kai.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

*** BS ***

.

.

"Hari ini jadwal periksamu?"

"Ah nde..." Kai yang sedang sibuk menggambar design baju, menoleh sebentar.

"jam berapa?"

"jam 11. Akan ada Suho eonni yang menemani."

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kai terdiam bingung, _mungkin aku salah dengar._

"Aku akan menemani. Aku juga ingin melihat anakku." Kai hanya terdiam melihat sehun menjauh. Hingga tak terasa sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya, disertai senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan Kai makin tak terbendung saat melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap hasil USG calon bayi mereka. Bahkan hari itu, kai sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan dokter. Ia masih sibuk mengamati kehadiran sehun dan seolah tak percaya akan keberadaannya.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun tidak pernah absen mengantar Kai periksa kehamilan bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menemani Kai. Begitu juga saat Kai melahirkan, Sehun bahkan berjaga di rumah sakit untuk menemani Kai, dan menangis bahagia saat putra pertama mereka, Oh Haowen, membuka mata.

Kenangan indah itu,

terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

Sangat Indah... hingga mungkin keluarga kecil ini tak menyadari, bahwa seorang manusia masih setia menunggu Sehun dan berusaha mengambil waktu Sehun.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh. Saya asisten dr. Yixing, maaf mengganggu waktunya. Saya ingin mengabari kalau kondisi kesehatan Nona Luhan terus menurun. Saya berharap, tuan dapat datang dan menemuinya."

Sebuah panggilan yang mengharuskan seorang Oh Sehun, langsung memesan penerbangan ke China.

.

.

.

 **4 bulan setelah kelahiran Haowen**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun ketika Kai menyodorkan sebuah Map merah

"Surat cerai kita."

"Kai-" Sehun segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Sejujurnya saat ini ia sedang lelah, baru 1 jam yang lalu pesawatnya mendarat di Korea setelah seminggu menemani Luhan di China, sekarang istri tercintanya justru datang dan menyodorkan surat cerai. Kepala Sehun langsung pening, berdenyut, serasa ingin pecah.

"Kau harus memilih. Bersama kami, atau bersama Luhan."

Sehun akui, beberapa bulan ini, ia lebih sering menemani Luhan di China karena kondisi kesehatan Luhan yang terus menurun, Tapi sungguh.. tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya, Kainya akan meninggalkannya atau Ia meninggalkan Kai. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal, ia ingin bersama Kai... Ia hanya tak bisa memilih dan tak sanggup memilih...

"Kai, kau taukan, aku tak bisa-" Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Kai, yang hanya ditepis pelan oleh Kai.

"Keputusanmu bersama Luhan?"

"Aniya. Kai, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan. Dia sedang sakit." Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan Kai, dan kali ini tak ada penolakan dari Kai.

"Aku dan Haowen akan tinggal di kanada. Kami akan tinggal di Mansion Kim bersama Grandma Kim dan Kami akan berangkat lusa."

"jika aku memilihmu, apakah kau akan disini?"

"Kita akan pergi bertiga ke Kanada. Kau bisa mengurus cabang perusahaan Kim yang di Kanada." Sehun menatap tak percaya

"Terlalu banyak gosip dan rumor di Korea. Aku tak bisa membiarkan anakku hidup di lingkungan seperti itu. Anakku harus tumbuh dengan normal dan bahagia." Ucap Kai datar

"Tanda tanganilah, Pengacara Kwon yang akan mengurus semuanya nanti." Setelah itu, Kai menepis tangan sehun dan pergi menjauh. Dengan sigap Sehun segera menyusul kai dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kai mencoba berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Tapi usahanya terhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Sehun "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja.".

Perlahan wajah Sehun menyusup di antara leher Kai dan menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Tak lama, Kai pun mulai meneteskan air mata saat merasakan basah di lehernya. _Sehunnya menangis tanpa suara._

.

.

 _Sesuai janji kita di hadapan tuhan... Hanya maut yang sanggup memisahkan ikatan ini..._

 _Dulu, aku mengira kisah ini hanya musim gugur bagiku.._

 _Tapi sekarang, aku percaya bahwa kisah ini adalah musim semiku..._

 _Cz Baby Just You Are,, you're my beautiful spring... – Ohse.2017_

.

.

**** END ****

Holllaa berakhirlah sudah semua kisah ini dan jangan kau tangisiii lagiiiii... **Mianhae kalau ceritanya lamaaaaa banget dan gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian...** Sejujurnya aku pengen banget pake semua ide kalian, tapi akhirnya yg kepake hanya sehun yang menderita (walaupun kurang menderita sih) *plak.

Eh, iya kemarin sepertinya ada yang masih bingung siapa itu Kris?

KRIS itu adalah SUAMI SUHO.

SUHO ITU EONNI KAI,

Kalau Baekhyun itu NOONAnya Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa hao yang masih kecil bisa naik pesawat?

Okey, as long as i know, di beberapa maskapai penerbangan, bayi umur 1 bulanpun udah bisa naik pesawat dengan ijin dokter. So, selama kondisi bayi baik-baik saja dan dokternya mengijinkan, tidak masalah. Hanya tinggal memilih maskapai dan fasilitas yang diinginkan.

.

.

Eh kok ada tabungan iron man dan kartu asuransi gitu?

Untuk kartu asuransi, di beberapa tempat sudah ada kartu asuransi untuk bayi (sejak di dalam kandungan) dan bisa dibuat atas nama ibunya. Setelah bayi lahir, baru kartu itu akan berganti nama. Dan menjamin kesehatan si bayi sesuai kontrak yang disepakati.

Dan untuk tabungan, setauku masih belum ada rekening untuk janin (bayi dalam kandungan). Kalau mau nabung buat janin ya di rekening ortunya. Tapi berhubung ini FF, adain aja lah... Siapa tau kalau orang kaya bisa pengecualian. Wkwkwk.

But, CMIIW (correct me if im wrong)

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, judul asli FF ini adalah SPRING (musim semi).

Kenapa gue ganti? Ya karena pengen aja *plak* terlalu pendek kalau cuma spring, jadi gue panjangin deh.

Dan ini real murni ideku.

Gue nulis ini sambil nangis gaes, dan ceritanya udah berganti sekitar 3 versi sebelum gue upload.. jadiii maaappp kalau lama bangeeetttt... huaaaa

.

.

.

kenapa di cerita ini aku ngotot banget Kai dan sehun gak cerai? *ehbocor* Aku punya sedikit kecenderungan anti mainstream yang mana, bagiku pernikahan adalah hal sakral dan hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan. Untuk urusan orang ketiga, mantan kekasih atau apapun lah itu, Mereka hanya musibah kecil yang gak akan pernah bisa merusak rumah tangga.  
So, I feel so sad kalau lihat orang cerai karena pihak ketiga. Bagiku itu gak adil bagi pihak yang sah, dan seharusnya pihak yang SAH GAK BOLEH MUNDUR *Omigossss kok malah baper*

#sorryi'msingle

#terinspirasidarikerumitankeluargatetanggasebelah

#tetanggakubukanhunkai

#Tetanggakugaklarikeperancis

#Tetanggakuceritanyagakgitu

#Tetanggakudanorangketiga

Oke gpplah... semoga kalian menyukai kisah dariku.

Jangan bosan membaca cerita karanganku dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaaaaaa...

 **Btw, Thanks To :**

BunnyJoon; **Sekai Candyland** ; cici fu; **kaaaayuto** ; .9047; **ColdThunderxx** ; hunkailovers; **ytdia** ; **kaisyaa** ; 3k121418; **park28sooyah** ; yousee; **balrbearfoxe** ; Ohirabo; **Sepookai** ; NunaaBaozie; **dhantieee** ; kaixxr; **bksekaii** ; happyvirusnim; **Viukookie** ; Darkyoung; **cikwang** ; Kim sooyiee; **SehunKim** ; Kenkai; **Park Eun Young** ; Pika-pika pooh; **Baby niz 137** ; Jongina88; **Kamong Jjong** ; Mamahnya Jongin; **SLhan** ; alvinamuchtar; **hunkaihardshipper** ; kimjyongdae; **misshunhan97** ; rachel auilla, **windblossom88** ; xolovyx, **SekaiStalker** ; kihyunie; **me0asdfghjkl** ; ririnkacill; **vale oh** ; xxchancimit (sorry kalau namanya kelewatan) **and all sider** ~~

.

.

Kalian semua d'best. Sorry ya, gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu and thank so much for your support...

 **And the last, maafkan jika banyak salah tingkah, kata, maupun perilaku. And Mianhae Hunhan shipper. *kiss***

.

#justEnjoyTheStory.

#Dontstopdreaming

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

 **3 years later**

"Kewajibanmu pada Luhan telah selesai. Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kris setelah melihat Sehun pulang dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir luhan. Raut lelah dan letih menguar dari tubuh berbalut jas hitam itu.

"Apa? Hm... Tentu saja kembali pada rutinitas sehari-hariku. Bangun tidur-mandi-bekerja-pulang ke rumah-tidur." Sehun meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi kantor dan beralih duduk di sofa.

"CK Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Dasar tidak peka." Kris menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun yang disambut gumaman terima kasih.

"Kau tidak ingin liburan?" Sehun yang sedang minum air, mengernyitkan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, pekerjaanku masih banyak." Jawab sehun sambil memijat keningnya

"Termasuk proyek baru yang dengan keluarga Napoleon?"

"Ya, itu juga. Bagaimana kalau kita meeting di korea saja hyung, aku terlalu lelah untuk terbang."

"Hahhh... Padahal aku memintamu meeting di Quebec agar kau bisa sekalian liburan." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum simpul

"He?" Sekali lagi Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau anak dan istri sahmu ada di Mansion Kim yang di Quebec?" Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Mau terbang hari ini?" Tanya Kris seraya menyodorkan dua tiket pesawat yang disambut pelukan hangat dan tawa gembira Sehun.

.

.

.

"Eonni, jika aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku akan berharap tak pernah melihat perselingkuhan mereka. Aku berharap tidak pernah tau kalau mereka masih berhubungan." Ujar kai sambil memotong apel

"Apakah kau juga akan berharap tak pernah bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Suho, seraya mengambil hasil potongan Kai. Sambil sesekali melihat grafik saham di tabletnya.

"Aniyaa.. Tentu saja Aku harus tetap bertemu dengannya. Agar aku bisa bertemu kebahagiaan terbesarku, Oh haowen..." Suho tersenyum dan memeluk kai erat. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, sambil mengamati dua anak kecil berbeda usia yang terlihat berlari mengejar kupu-kupu di salah satu taman keluarga Kim.

"Ngomong-ngomong, segeralah cari teman kencan lagi..." Ujar Suho menggoda sang adik.

"Aish... itu adalah hal termustahil yang akan aku lakukan eonni.."

"Wae?" Kai hanya tersenyum manis, yang disambut kernyitan di dahi suho. Tak seberapa lama, mata Suho terbelak.

.

.

"Seolma... Kalian belum bercerai yaa?" Kai tersenyum sambil menggigit lidahnya mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Kau ini!" Suho yang geram, memukuli adiknya berulang kali.

"Appo eonni.. Mianhae..."

.

.

"Kalian kan sudah tanda tangan surat cerai sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan anggota keluarga yang lain sudah tau kalian bercerai, bagaimana bisa-"

"Aniya kami tak menandatangani apapun.. Itu surat pengalihan harta Sehun pada haowen, agar semua harta sehun tidak sampai jatuh ke tangan luhan.. Appa, eomma, abojie, eommoni, bahkan kris oppa juga tau kalau kami hanya berpisah negara bukan bercerai."

"Mwo? Kris tau?! Dan dia tak memberi tauku, istrinya? Aku akan cincang naga tonggos itu. "

"Appa yang meminta Kris oppa tidak memberi tau eonni. Appa berpikir, kalau eonni tau, eonni akan bersedih dan menyuruhku dan Sehun oppa benar-benar bercerai."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menggantungkan statusmu selama 3 tahun. Apalagi, selama 3 tahun ini, dia lebih memilih merawat selingkuhannya yang tak tau diri itu."

"Eonni, sudahlah... Luhan sudah tenang di alam sana, jangan dibahas lagi. Lagipula dulu dia sakit, dan hanya sehun oppa sandarannya. Jika bukan sehun oppa yang merawatnya, siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

Walaupun sedang kesal, Suho hanya diam. Suho tau dengan jelas bahwa ucapan Kai benar. Luhan yang ia kenal, hanya memiliki Kai dan Sehun sebagai temannya. Bahkan keluarganya tak menganggapnya ada.

"jadi tidak akan ada hidangan naga tonggos kan nanti malam? Karena setauku, Kris oppa sedang perjalanan ke quebec, sekarang." Ucapan Kai membuat Suho membulatkan mata

"Omoooo... Kenapa aku lupa kalau Suami Nagaku akan kesini? Aigooo... Aku belum memasak pai kesukaannya. Ayo kita ke dapur." Suho dan Kai akan berdiri, sebelum sebuah handphone Kai berdering,

Drt drt drt drt

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Oppa.. Wae?" Kai mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar tak ada jawaban dari seberang

"..."

"Oppa... gwaenchana?" Kai yang mengucapkan panggilan oppa berkali-kali, menarik perhatian suho

"Siapa?" Tanya Suho yang hanya dibalas 'sehun' dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara oleh Kai.

"Oppa... Kalau kau tidak bicara aku akan-"

 _"A-Aku sedang di Quebec untuk proyek kerjasama. B-bolehkah aku mampir?"_

"..."

 _"Hm... jika tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa. Aku-"_

"Oppa sudah memesan penginapan?" Suho mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Kai

 _"Ah itu, aku akan memesan nanti saja setelah bertemu haowen."_

"Kalau begitu, sekalian bawa kopermu kesini dan menginaplah. Bukankah Kris oppa juga akan tinggal disini." Suho terbelak mendengar ucapan Kai

 _"B-Bolehkah?"_

"tentu saja boleh."

 _"T-Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, kai. Terima kasih..."_ Suara Sehun terdengar sangat gembira di telinga Kai

"Welcome back, oppa." Suho membulatkan mata –shock- mendengar ucapan kai, Tapi tak lama ia tersenyum simpul dan memeluk adik kecilnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Tidak semua kisah berakhir indah.._

 _Tapi aku selalu berharap kisahmu dan kisahku berakhir dengan indah.. –BeautyShadow. 2018-_

 **REAL FIN**

.

.


End file.
